


Temple of Stars

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Conversations, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: When a spaceship crashes on his home planet, all of his dreams get in reach.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621315
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Temple of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> These two come from a fantasy story that I have yet to write but it was fun putting them in space.

Most of his life, the stars had seemed like a distant dream, to be observed but never reached. During his childhood and teenage years, Ilan had spent countless nights outside, on the roof of their house or in the nearby meadows, gazing up into the sky and wishing to be among the fortunate who could travel there. It had caused him to fall asleep in school more than once and the only reason he didn’t get into trouble for that was his voluntary work at the Temple.

His fate changed the day a ship crashed into town. It was damaged beyond repair, burned to a crisp and the metal deformed and scarred. It was a miracle they pulled the pilot out alive.

Ilan was among the first to treat his wounds, to watch over him in the Temple and make sure his fever didn’t get worse. He prayed along with the others though no one even remembered which deity had once been worshipped here. As long as people remembered, it had always been just the Temple. 

The pilot woke up a week later, pale and weak but breathing. His wounds were already healing and whispers had started about him being god-like because what person could recover that quickly?

He heard the patient cough and hurried to bring him water, handing him the glass and helping him with careful touches. Ilan didn’t want to be responsible for re-opened wounds. 

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.” He smiled, setting the empty glass onto the side table and wondering where he might find a doctor. It was late at night and he was likely the only one awake. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. A little pain but that’ll fade. Might I ask who you are?” He spoke the common language like it was his mother tongue, fluent and elegant. Ilan was a little envious, he’s had to learn with old audios and even older books.

“Ilan.” He didn’t know what else to say. Titles? Last names? None of that really existed out here where space travellers rarely touched down.

“I’m Qai.” There was a smile and though it was marred by pain, Ilan thought it beautiful. “How can I repay you?”

“Oh, you don’t need to. We help those in need and besides, it’s rare for something exciting to happen here.”

Qai laughed a little at that. “Still, there must be some way.”

“Well…” Should he dare be a little selfish? “I’ll go find a doctor to change your wounds and then you could tell me about the universe?”

“That is all? I have money, you know, I could pay you.”

“And what would I use that for?” Ilan smiled and shook his head. “It’s a simple life here but I want to learn more about what’s beyond.”

“Very well.” Qai nodded, settling against his pillow. His wounds really didn’t seem to bother him much and the doctor Ilan found said she had never seen such a fast recovery.

Stories filled the air between them, each one making him yearn more and more. Qai had lived through a lot and Ilan was amazed. Eventually, as Qai was deemed fit enough to walk outside, they sat under the stars and talked and it was the happiest he’s ever been. 

His parents didn’t try to argue when he left. They hugged him, helped him pack and said they’d always known he’d find a way to the stars. Ilan boarded the new ship with a smile on his face, excited to see the places he had learned about.


End file.
